La Bataille Finale
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: On attendait tous la bataille finale, qui promettait d’être grandiose. On s’attendait à une lutte spectaculaire et acharnée du bien contre le mal. On voulait voir un grand combat. A la place, on a eu ça…


_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

(Sort un papier tout chiffonné de sa poche)  
Je voudrais présenter mes plus humbles excuses, tout d'abord à JK Rowling, pour faire ça à ses personnages.  
Je m'excuse auprès de Myrrha, pour faire… enfin, tu verras…  
Je m'excuse auprès des éclaireurs, pour le langage cru.  
Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui pensaient, après avoir lu mes fics, que je ne suis qu'une fille siphonnée mais à la limite de devenir la future Sainte Marie, et qui vont voir leurs illusions réduites à néant.  
Je m'excuse auprès des auteurs et lecteurs de FFnet qui, un peu trop susceptibles, pourraient le prendre mal.  
Je m'excuse aussi auprès des auteurs et lecteurs non susceptibles qui pensaient rire un bon coup mais seront en définitive déçus.  
Je m'excuse auprès de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, le Calmar Géant, et tous les autres.  
Je m'excuse auprès de Sirius Black, qui, étant mort des mains de JK Rowling, ne peut faire partie de cette fic que par une petite allusion très vache de ma part.  
Je m'excuse de partir en vrille même plus drôle après le point de vue de Hermione.  
Bref : DESOLEE  
(Fait une boule de son papier et le jette derrière elle)  
**Résumé :** On attendait tous la bataille finale, qui promettait d'être grandiose. On s'attendait à une lutte spectaculaire et acharnée du bien contre le mal. On voulait voir un grand combat. A la place, on a eu ça…  
**Rating :** Je dirais bien NC-17, mais c'est interdit sur ce site. Je rigole. Je vais mettre PG-13, parce que, dirons-nous, je n'ai pas vraiment un langage, pour ainsi dire, sobre dans ce OS, contrairement à mes autres fics où je me modère…  
Au fait, après le point de vue d'Hermione, ça me fait pas rire moi-même, donc si vous voulez arrêter là...  
_Je poste, je poste pas, je poste, je poste pas, je poste, je poste pas, je poste, je poste pas…  
Pffff  
Bon, allez…  
_(Se prépare spychologikment à se faire killer)

**-**

**La bataille finale**

**PoV Harry…**

C'était le mois de juin, et il faisait chaud. Harry, tranquillement et paisiblement installé à même le sol, avec ses chers et fidèles Ron et Hermione, devant le lac, admirait le calmar géant qui se prélassait entre deux eaux.

A dix-sept ans, Harry avait sa silhouette qui avait considérablement changé. Il s'était levé un matin en ayant miraculeusement pris trente centimètres. De plus, la pratique du Quidditch, bien que se poste consista à se prélasser sur un balai en attendant que le vif d'or de se pointe sous son nez pour l'attraper sans avoir besoin de faire un effort physique, lui avait donné une musculature à en faire pâlir d'envie Arnold Sshwartzenegger.

Il s'était alors décidé, en voyant son corps d'apollon, de s'arranger encore plus en se mettant des lentilles de contact et du gel dans les cheveux pour se donner un air encore plus ébouriffé.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, il était sexy.

La plupart des filles s'évanouissaient sur son passage, la moitié restant debout se mettait alors à baver littéralement, les yeux exorbités. Même les garçons le trouvaient sexy. Il était à l'origine d'une masse d'homosexualisation de la part de la population masculine de Poudlard, et Drago Malefoy était le chef de ce groupe.

Pour l'anecdote, le flot de bave découlant dont il était à l'origine rendait souvent les couloirs extrêmement glissants. Heureusement, ses réflexes étant ce qu'ils étaient, il ne tombait jamais.

« Je m'ennuie, » dit le Survivant d'un ton las. « C'est quand que Voldy se rapplique et qu'on en finisse enfin ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de ses amis. Songeant que ces derniers avaient peut-être pensé à une question rhétorique de la part de Ryry, il décida de les bouger un peu pour montrer qu'il voulait qu'on l'écoute.

« J'ai posé une question ! Je suis celui qui détruira Voldemort, vous pourriez avoir un peu de considération envers moi ! »

Toujours rien du côté de ses amis.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents… en plein échange intensif de salive…

'Okaaaayyyyy,' songea Harry.

Il ne savait même pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais bon, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour… si ça se trouvait, ils avaient tout simplement oublié de le prévenir et partageaient une relation depuis des mois !

Ça l'aurait pas étonné, ses amis s'occupaient tellement peu de lui !

En pleine crise de Caliméroïte Aiguë, il soupira, puis s'amusa à lancer des cailloux sur le calmar. Et bien quoi ? Il était le survivant, le sauveur de l'humanité, celui qui allait débarrasser le monde de l'ignoble Voldemort, il pouvait bien se permettre de faire chier le monde, non ? Et dans le cas actuel, de faire chier le calmar…

Mais il s'avéra que ce cher céphalopode ne voulait aucunement se prêter au jeu de Potter. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Il y eut alors un bruit de course précipitée.

Harry se retourna pour voir Dumbledore courir vers lui.

« Harry ! Voldemort, les Mangemorts, ils attaquent Poudlard ! »

Harry leva le poing en signe de victoire.

« Oh, yes, enfin ! Ça va être Rock'n Roll ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, sous le regard malicieux de ce cher Dumby.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! Allez, suivez-moi, je suis entrain d'envoyer tous mes élèves au casse-pipe, il faut absolument que vous soyez de la partie ! »

« Je ne manquerais pas ça pour un empire ! » répliqua vivement Harry, qui s'élançait déjà vers le très vieil homme

« Harry, attend ! » cria Hermione en se précipitant à sa suite. « Il faut qu'on établisse un plan d'attaque ! Si on s'organise bien, au lieu de se lancer bêtement dans la mêlée, on a une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Mais il faut à tout prix un plan ! J'ai vu des bouquins à la bibliothèque qui pourraient nous être très utiles ! Si vous acceptiez de me suivre, je… »

« Hermione, bon sang, tais-toi ! » supplia Ron.

Elle prit un air vraiment très offensé et sévère à la McGonagall.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la première ligne.

**-**

**PoV Dumbledore…**

Des sixièmes années, sous la direction de Flitwick, étaient entrain de _Wingardium Leviosariser_ sérieusement des Mangemorts.

McGonagall dirigeait les premières et secondes années, leur montrant comment faire pour éviter de se prendre un sort en pleine gueule.

Tiens, en parlant de Minerva, jamais elle n'avait été plus attirante qu'à ce moment là. Albus n'aurait pas été contre une partie de jambes en l'air à cet instant précis.

Puis il se dit que non, elle devait être trop occupée pour tester le placard à ballais du troisième étage… une autre fois, si elle survit… pour l'instant, il devait contrôler sa libido…

Trelawney, elle, s'occupant des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, criait des paroles sans rapport avec la situation.

« Oh mon dieu mes enfants, mon troisième œil voit la venue du Sauveur parmi les anges gardiens des enfers !  
Oh, mes enfants, la façon de marcher de ce Mangemort m'indique très clairement la venue au monde prochaine d'un Hippogriffre à trois têtes mangeur de peau de carotte lyophilisées, ayant été engendré par un centaure et un Scrout à Pétard ! »

« Hé ! » cria Hagrid, offensé, « mes Scrouts ne sont pas centaurophiles ! »

Il aurait vraiment fallu enlever les cours de divination…

Les septième année attendaient que Rogue ne se décide à donner des instructions, mais ce dernier ne cessait de regarder les Mangemorts, puis Dumbledore, puis les Mangemorts, puis Dumbledore, hésitant de montrer aux Mangemorts le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment des leurs. Il serait vraiment temps qu'il ne se décide à le montrer enfin, quand même !

Tiens, en parlant de Rogue, en voilà un autre qui avait changé.

Depuis la mort de son petit ami secret, Sirius, il avait décidé de se mettre à se laver les cheveux (même si leur aspect graisseux était loin d'être le reflet de la réalité, en fait ils étaient doux et soyeux…), puis il s'était mis à porter des pantalons en cuirs noirs, avec des chemises noires et une longue veste noir. Il ajoutait à ça une paire de lunettes noires.

Il était très séduisant.

Ça faisait très 'Matrix'.

Waw.

Il s'était même mis à draguer ses élèves (d'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien que Hermione Granger était enceinte de lui… mais c'était pas logique, se serait-il mis aux filles, alors qu'il lui avait avoué il y a longtemps qu'il était gay ? (aveux qui avait fait en sorte que Dumbledore ait une confiance absolue en lui))

« Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ici ? » s'exclama la voix d'un nouveau venu.

Dumbledore le regarda, puis eut un petit sourire malicieux et indulgent.

« Et bien vous voyez Cornelius, les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard, » dit-il tranquillement en essuyant des lunettes contre sa robe.

« Mais… c'est impossible, enfin, Dumbledore ! Les Mangemorts ont été envoyés à Azkaban il y a deux ans ! »

« Et ils en sont sortis deux mois plus tard, vous le saviez, on en avait parlé, et vous refusiez de le reconnaître. »

« Mais… c'est impossible, enfin, Dumbledore ! Comment seraient-ils sortis ? Non, je ne vous crois pas. »

« Et bien tans pis pour vous, mon cher Cornelius. »

Dumbledore retourna à la contemplation de ses élèves se faisant _avada kedavrer_ sans pitié. Il poussa un petit soupir triste. C'étaient de si bons petits… Mais c'était à Harry de tout régler, après tout, la prophétie parlait de lui…

**-**

**PoV Hermione…**

C'était de la folie !

Non mais vraiment !

Ils n'avaient donc _aucune_ organisation ? Les sorts partaient d'un peu tous les côtés dans l'anarchie la plus totale ! Et tout autant du côté des Mangemorts que des gentils !

Non mais vraiment !

Si même les Mangemorts n'avaient rien prévu comme plan de bataille…

Un « pop » la sortit de ses pensées. Se tourna, elle vit apparaître les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques Aurors.

« Mais enfin, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! » dit-elle vivement à Remus Lupin (le « pop » qui l'avait dérangée)

« Mais, en cas de force majeure, le château le ressent et donc laisse tomber les barrières magiques, mais juste pour les gentils, bien sûr, afin qu'on puisse venir sauver tout le monde, » expliqua doctement Remus.

Hermione en resta totalement éberluée sous le choc.

« Mais… ce n'est pas écrit dans 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' ! Ce n'est écrit dans aucun livre de la bibliothèque, je le sais, je les connais tous par cœur ! »

Remus sourit, apparemment heureux de lui enseigner quelque chose.

« C'est que, tu comprends, ce n'est écrit dans aucun livre. Ça se sait que par le directeur de Poudlard, qui peut communier avec le château, et puisque ce dernier à entièrement confiance envers le directeur, il le lui dit, car il sait qu'il ne le répètera pas. Mais Dumbledore nous l'a avoué par maladresse lors d'une réunion entre membres de l'Ordre. »

« Oh, je comprends… non, je comprends pas pourquoi le château laisserait tomber ses barrières si personne ne doit savoir qu'il le ferait et donc ne viendrait logiquement sauver ses habitants ! »

« Une telle soif d'apprendre me surprendra toujours, Miss Granger, » sourit Lupin, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

« Merci, professeur Lupin. »

Le compliment la toucha tellement qu'elle en oublia qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'histoire du château.

« Oh, je t'en pris, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans, tu peux donc m'appeler Remus. Et sais-tu que tu as désormais un corps généreux et appétissant de femme ? J'en suis tout retourné. »

Il était exact d'affirmer que Hermione avait gagné une poitrine plus que généreuse, qu'elle mettait en évidence avec des décolletés avantageux, et qu'elle adorait montrer la ficelle de son string quand elle était en pantalon. De plus, elle avait miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de lisser de façon définitive ses cheveux ébouriffés, sans y passer des heures comme au bal de quatrième année.

Et son air sérieux cachant sa personnalité coquine était très existant pour les hommes.

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

« Heu, oui, Ron. »

« Arg, dommage, » soupira Remus. « Bon, de toute façon je suis un loup-garou qui s'apitoie sur son sort alors qu'il survit parfaitement bien depuis sa morsure, chose dont je ne semble pourtant pas faire attention, et je ne suis pas fait pour trouver l'amour de par ma nature de loup-garou qui me rend très sauvage durant les trois jours qui précèdent la pleine lune. Je suis un vrai fantasme à minettes aimant les hommes qui se conduisent comme des bêtes. Mais je ne veux pas imposer cette nature, tu comprends, du coup je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Et de toute façon, je suis vierge. »

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre son ancien professeur se livrer, comme ça, aussi facilement, et se demanda, après avoir vu les abdos proéminents de Remus à travers sa robe moulante, si elle avait bien fait de sortir avec Ron…

Enfin, en tout cas, sortir avec Ron ne l'avait pas empêchée de se taper Rogue dans le bureau de ce dernier (et même _sur_ le bureau de ce dernier… et sous ce bureau… oh, et aussi… quoi que… il restait un endroit où elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Rogue ? Ah, oui, sur le cactus…), et puisque Remus semblait si attiré par elle…

**-**

**PoV Ron…**

Il n'en revenait pas.

Ça n'avait jamais été prévu ! Il aurait dû être au courant ! N'était-il pas Mangemort depuis maintenant un an ?

En fait, il l'était devenu à cause de sa jalousie envers Harry.

Harry…

Pfff, le Survivant.

Si célèbre, si parfait, avec sa cicatrice.

Il n'y en avait que pour le Survivant.

Il voulait tant sa mort, à ce balafré !

Il en oubliait même qu'il était censé être son meilleur ami et que Harry l'adorait.

Franchement, lui aussi voulait avoir un ennemi mortel, lui aussi voulait être harcelé dans la rue !

Avant qu'il ne sorte avec Hermione, il l'avait vue se peloter avec Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Ça lui avait fait un choc. Cet enfoiré de Potter savait qu'il aimait Hermione, comment il pouvait la tripoter de la sorte ?

En réalité, le traître, à l'origine, c'était Harry. Il ne faisait que lui renvoyer la balle en s'alliant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme Dumbledore était trop con pour voir que des Mangemorts suivaient des cours à Poudlard et qu'ils sortaient les samedi soirs pour aller à des réunions, sous son énorme pif même, alors que ce cher Dumby voyait pourtant toutes les fois où Harry se baladait dans le château, il ne risquait rien à s'allier…

Enfin, en même temps, maintenant que Harry sortait (plus ou moins régulièrement) avec Ginny, il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas revenir du côté des gentils.

Ouais, finalement, en y réfléchissant, il devrait envoyer une lettre de démission au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais, heu, que devait-il écrire dans sa lettre de démission ?

Peut-être que Hermione le saurait, elle savait tout.

Il bougea enfin pour se lancer à la recherche d'Hermione, se mouvant avec habileté entre les _Avada Kedavra_ qui pleuvaient un peu dans tous les sens. Il remercia les réflexes que le Quidditch lui avait donnés, comme Harry, mais en même temps ses épaules immensément développées présentaient un risque de se faire toucher. Etre aussi large n'avait finalement pas que des bons côtés…

Il finit par la retrouver en train de parler avec Remus Lupin. Il se dirigea vers eux, mais il les perdit de vue à cause d'un groupe de premières années qui couraient en poussant des cris de damnées. Les idiots, s'ils devaient crever, c'était pas en étant hystérique qu'ils pouvaient être sauvés !

Bon, il devait trouver Hermione !

Là, elle avait attrapé la main de Remus et l'entraînait dieu savait où.

Comment réagirait-elle quand elle apprendrait que Ron avait été un Mangemort ?

Sans doute elle pardonnerait, elle était trop bonne (_au sens comme au figuré…_ il eut un petit sourire coquin à cette pensée).

Il la perdit encore de vue, mais doué d'une grande capacité psychique (qui lui était subitement apparue sans prévenir) pour sentir où sa petite amie se trouvait, il se dirigea logiquement vers la cabane de Hagrid, l'endroit où il sentait l'aura de Hermione.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à lui assurer qu'il avait fait une connerie qu'il regrettait amèrement, et aperçut alors sa petite amie en pleine action avec Remus sur une des immenses chaises du demi géant.

Il songea un instant à se joindre à eux, mais décida qu'il avait encore sa fierté et tourna les talons.

Tant pis pour le camps des gentils, il allait retrouver les Mangemorts !

Heu…

**-**

**PoV Mary Sue…**

Mary Sue regardait avec une peine immense tous ses amis se faire massacrer sous ses yeux.

Mue d'une grande crise de courage qui lui était naturel, elle décida d'intervenir.

Mary Sue était le type même de l'élève parfaite.

De la maison Serpentard, elle avait su devenir l'amie de tout le monde, même des filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la jalouser quand elle était arrivée de son école privée située dans un autre pays. Forcement, elle était la plus belle fille du monde. Ses cheveux violets étaient assortis à ses yeux de la même couleur, bien que ces derniers ne deviennent turquoise, orange, ou même tachetés de rose selon son humeur. Tous les garçons entraient en extase devant elle. C'était normal, et elle adorait en rajouter en roulant outrageusement du cul. De même, beaucoup de filles la trouvaient séduisante.

Elle était même sortie avec Hermione Granger, quand celle-ci l'avait draguée, histoire de ne pas mourir stupide (une relation avec une fille était toujours une belle expérience de plus !).

Elle avait une puissance magique qui défiait celle de Dumbledore en personne.

D'ailleurs, le directeur n'avait jamais réussi à lire en elle comme il le faisait si bien avec les autres. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait ses secrets à cacher.

Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle fut la fille de Lord Voldemort.

Oui, elle ne craignait pas de dire son nom, qui n'était qu'un nom.

Mary Sue, donc, était l'amie de tout le monde. On lui demandait conseil sur la manière de s'habiller, de draguer, etc.

Elle était aussi la meilleure élève de l'école, tellement bonne que les professeurs lui demandaient souvent de l'assister pour préparer des cours.

Chose qu'elle faisait avec joie, trop heureuse d'apprendre des choses aux profs.

Oui, bon, là, on en était à la bataille finale.

Elle se jeta dans la mêlée, baguette levée, lançant des sorts que Dumbledore et Voldemort eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

En quelques secondes, elle avait envoyé une dizaine de Mangemort au sol, sous le regard admiratif de Severus Rogue.

Roulant du cul pour faire baver un peu l'ex-graisseux, qui malgré son nez proéminant restait très séduisant, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle savait, grâce à ses dons extrasensoriels qui n'avaient rien de nouveau, que se trouvait Voldemort.

Elle le trouva en train de parler avec Harry Potter.

Rhâ, Harry Potter…

Elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de la perte de sa virginité. Elle l'avait aussi transformé en dieu du sexe. Elle était tellement fière de son travail ! Il aurait été bête de laisser Voldychou détruire son œuvre comme ça ! Le pauvre Harry, il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser du mage noir.

Soupirant légèrement devant ce tas d'incompétents qui ne savait indubitablement pas se servir correctement de leur baguette (enfin, légèrement car elle était quand même d'une patience exemplaire) elle se mit en devoir de détruire Voldemort.

Le Grand Méchant Pas Beau était en ce moment en train de jeter un sort sur Dumbledore, profitant du fait que Harry se tordait de douleur sur un Doloris apparemment particulièrement puissant (puisque habituellement il les supportait sans même serrer les dents, une autre chose qu'elle lui avait appris).

Bref, Voldemort envoyait un _Avada Kedavra_ sur Albus (elle n'avait aucune gêne à l'appeler ainsi, même en publique, il était comme un père pour elle).

N'écoutant que son courage, Mary Sue se jeta devant le vieil homme, se recevant elle-même le sort mortel.

Pourtant, grâce à ses dons exceptionnels, elle ne mourut pas, elle se contenta d'absorber le sort.

Bientôt, elle le recracha par les yeux sur Voldemort.

Sous la puissance du sort, il s'envola vers le lac.

Mary Sue savait que ça ne l'avait pas tué. Un _Avada Kedavra_ ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Elle allait sans doute devoir l'achever.

Comble de joie, elle avait prévu son coup !

Elle réussit donc à transplaner (à distance, grâce à sa grande magie) son équipement militaire à ses côtés. Un bazooka.

Voilà de quoi massacrer le Grand Méchant Pas Beau Qui Etait Pourtant Son Père Mais Qu'elle Honnissait.

Que voilà un long nom, elle l'appellerait donc simplement Voldemort.

Elle saisit son bazooka et s'approcha du lac…

**-**

**PoV Harry… encore…**

NNOONNN !

Ce n'était pas possible !

C'était LUI le sauveur de l'humanité, pas elle !

Rageant, il recracha l'herbe qu'il avait avalée pendant que le Doloris puissance mille lui dévorait le corps.

Il se leva d'un bond souple, et regarda Mary Sue prendre son bazooka et se diriger vers le lac.

Il n'était pas question qu'une personne, aussi sexy soit-elle, autre que LUI ne tue Voldemort !

C'était _lui_ le Survivant, _lui_ le garçon de la prophétie !

Comment pourrait-il se lamenter sur ce qu'il avait fait s'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il aurait dû logiquement faire ?

Comment pouvait-il encore parler normalement avec des gens en faisant des phrases de ce genre ?

Il se dirigea vers Mary Sue et échangea un regard avec elle.

Dans ses yeux orangés brûlait un vrai feu de fureur (rouge). Les flammes dansaient sur ses pupilles. Harry en avait presque chaud.

Ne pouvant soutenir le regard de la jeune fille plus longtemps, il regarda le lac.

Mary Sue réajusta son bazooka sur son épaule pendant que Voldemort refaisait surface.

Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps, le Calmar avait apparemment décidé qu'il n'était plus d'humeur à se faire importuner. Il referma ses tentacules sur le Grand Méchant Pas Beau avant de l'attirer vers le fond pour le bouffer.

« Ah, mes enfants, c'est miraculeux ! Seul le trois quart de mes élèves sont morts ! » lança Dumbledore en arrivant. « Et Voldemort est mort, grâce à Mary Sue et Mr Calmar – désolé, Harry, la gloire sera pour une autre fois ! Allez, MEGA TEUF ! »

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en dansant, ignorant les Mangemorts qui se contentaient de fixer comme des cons l'endroit où Voldemort avait disparu, sans se rendre compte que les Aurors les embarquaient.

Harry regarda l'eau.

Tout ça pour rien !

Il avait joué les Caliméros pendant sept ans pour des prunes.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Mary Sue. Après tout, elle était Mary Sue. Elle méritait la gloire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mary Sue, Harry la vit se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid.

C'est alors que quelque chose jaillit de l'eau.

Voldemort n'était pas mort !

Harry se jeta sur le bazooka que Mary Sue avait laissé sur le sol, et pulvérisa le mage noir.

Il eut un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Il avait tué Voldy, il avait tué Voldy !

Il se mit à faire une danse de la joie des plus pitoyables. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin de ce qu'il avait fait pour se joindre à lui.

Dépité, il jeta un dernier regard vers le pâté pour Calmar, puis rejoignit la Grande Salle où la 'teuf' de Dumby avait lieu.

Il chercha ses amis pendant plusieurs minutes, sans les trouver.

Déçu, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore, qui semblait sur le point de partir avec McGonagall.

« Dites, » demanda-t-il, « vous n'auriez pas vu Ron et Hermione ? »

Dumbledore fit un de ses célèbres sourires malicieux.

« Ils sont dans la cabane de Hagrid, avec Remus et Mary Sue. »

« Oh. »

« Tu devrais te joindre à eux, tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus on est de fous… »

Sur ce, Dumbledore partit.

Harry réfléchit un instant sans comprendre ce que le vieux avait dit.

Puis il laissa tomber.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, se préparant à aller chez Hagrid…

**FIN**


End file.
